Chronicles of Spinjitzu
Master: A Master of Spinjitzu Sensei: A '''good' master of Spinjitzu'' Lord: An '''evil '''master of Spinjitzu Episode 1 Long ago, Lord Garmadon had a child. This child was Lloyd Garmadon. But what if I told you he had another child? Before leading the skulkins, Garmadon had another child. He was Miso Garmadon. Miso was hidden away, in a small Mountain Village known as Ogaja. In this village lived Sensei Oor, a man who had trained many. He was in the process of training two twins: Mi Lan and Loh. Then, Miso arrived. He grew up among the people of Ogaja and lived in harmony, not knowing about his past. One day Loh disappeared, and it was up to Sensei, Mi Lan, and Mes, the Dark Ninja, to find him. One day Miso wandered into the dojo of Oor with his friends Gona Rue and Elia Wix. Miso was starting to learn about his Golden Power and was wondering how it could be possible that he shared traits with the Golden Ninja. His friend Gona Rue had also discovered power, but it was black and dark. Nevertheless the two were good friends. Along with Elia Wix. They decided to head into the weapons room. That will be where our story begins. "Miso, take this axe," Said Gona. Miso had already gotten on a sword holder on his back and had a golden blade in it, opposed to Gona's black blade. Elia had found a robot samurai suit that Miso thought she looked cute in. It had the initials NS on it, as well as a x-like symbol. "Probably no one's," Gona had told them, "Why else would it have been lying around here collecting dust?" Gona had had a fair point, but Miso had a sneaking suspicion that he had just said that because he too had a crush on Elia. As the three children geared up. They heard a clunking outside. They walked all the way through the dojo to the entrance, where the knocking was coming from. They opened the door and found 3 people outside. One was all three had brown hair, making them look like twins. One carried a sword and shield and had piercing blue eyes. The second one was a girl with two huge blades and brown eyes. Here hair was tied back in a bun. The third one, standing in the middle and obviously the oldest, had hair that was a bit more reddish than the other two. He had on a ninja costume that was light blue and carried two nunchucks. With a pang of surprise, Miso realized that the middle one was Jay Walker, the blue ninja. "Hi, I'm Natalie Walker and thats Jason. You probably know Jay here, don't you?" The girl asked. "Listen," Said Jay, "You guys are in trouble. Like, bad guy trouble. You gotta come with us." Miso, Elia, and Gona looked at each other. Then, without saying a word, followed the Walker family. Category:Fan Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stories